Renouveau
by LiveAllYourDreams
Summary: Alors qu'elle est à New-York, venez suivre les pensées de Quinn à propos des changements intervenus dans sa vie depuis quelques mois, surtout concernant sa relation avec une certaine brune.


Bonjour tout le monde, voici un petit OS faberry (donc les homophobes il existe la petite croix rouge) et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis pour tenter de m'améliorer. Bonne lecture! :)

Disclaimer: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient pas et tout appartient à Ryan Murphy et à la Fox.

* * *

Magique ! C'est le seul mot qui résonne dans ma tête. A cet instant, je ne regrette pas d'avoir passé 10 heures à l'arrière d'un camion tout sauf confortable -vive l'auto stop !- car j'y suis enfin. New-York, ou plutôt, la Statue de la Liberté. Même si ma fugue va alimenter les ragots de ma ville perdue au fin fond de l'Ohio pendant un long moment, je le referais sans hésiter.

J'ai tellement besoin de quelques moments de répit. Ne plus avoir à subir les interrogations de toutes les personnes qui connaissaient de près ou de loin ma famille, ne plus voir la pitié dans leur regard lorsqu'ils apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé, ne plus penser à mon père. Ce monstre. Dire qu'à une époque je l'admirais et faisais tout ce qu'il disait, c'est fini maintenant. Après avoir compris qu'il battait ma mère, je l'ai poussée à porter plainte. Ce qu'elle n'a fait qu'après qu'il m'ait menacée, comme quoi, le courage des Fabray est légendaire. Enfin, j'imagine que certaines personnes ne changeront jamais.

Lassée de toutes ces sombres pensées, je relève la tête et admire le paysage somptueux qui se dessine devant moi. La mer, d'un bleu limpide, s'étendant à l'infini devant moi. Les vagues, couverte d'une épaisse couche d'écume à leur sommet, se brisant sur les rochers. Depuis ces derniers mois, c'est la seule chose qui a réussi à m'apaiser. Ça et _sa_ présence. Ma merveilleuse petite-amie. Si l'on me l'avait dit il y a un an, j'aurais explosé de rire. Mais on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, je l'ai bien compris. Et quel bonheur d'avoir écouté son cœur ! Je n'avais jamais vécu d'aussi belles choses avant _elle_. La fille à la voix d'or, Rachel Berry.

Tout a commencé à la suite d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, lorsque je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner. Même avec le recul, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. L'alcool a du lui donner une sacré dose de courage à elle aussi, puisqu'elle m'a posé des questions gênantes. Entre autre, pourquoi je la détestais autant. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à lui répondre, c'est que je ne la détestais pas. A ce moment-là, on était arrêtées devant chez elle. Elle m'a fixé dans les yeux, longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a trouvé en lisant dans mes yeux, mais, avant de rentrer dans sa maison, elle a déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis restée environ une minute à sourire comme une idiote avant de réaliser qu'il faudrait peut-être que je rentre chez moi. Heureusement que Santana n'était pas présente, sinon, j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et, le pire, c'est que je n'exagère même pas.

A la suite de cette soirée, quelque chose avait changé entre nous. On se faisait la bise, on discutait ensemble bien plus souvent et parfois, elle m'attrapait la main ou me faisait des câlins. Mais c'était plus profond que ça. Il suffisait de voir la joie dans le regard de l'une quand l'autre arrivait, les timides sourires échangés ou encore le frôlement des mains sous les tables pendant les cours ou à la cantine. Petit à petit, un léger flirt s'était installé entre nous. Bien sûr, la plupart des élèves avaient remarqué le changement et s'étaient posé des questions mais un regard « made in Fabray » les avaient vite remis à leur place.

Tout n'a pas été simple pour autant. Il a fallu attendre environ trois mois pour le premier baiser. Je passais une énième après-midi chez elle, allongée dans son lit. Elle était magnifique, comme tous les autres jours, mais son short et son débardeur faisaient que mon regard s'attardait souvent un peu plus que nécessaire sur son corps. Elle a évidemment fini par le remarquer et un sourire malicieux a étiré ses lèvres. En voyant sa réaction, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle en posant une main sur sa joue et l'ai fixé un long moment dans les yeux, essayant d'y faire passer tout mes sentiments pour elle. Ensuite, j'ai posé mon autre main sur sa taille et, finalement, je l'ai embrassée. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était le plus beau baiser de ma vie. Il a depuis été rejoint par tous les autres mais il était quand même exceptionnel. On a commencé à sortir ensemble juste après, et c'est la meilleure décision que j'aie jamais prise dans ma vie.

Je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes pensées un peu trop longtemps puisque je suis ramenée à la réalité par sa voix inquiète qui m'appelle. Je souris en me disant que c'est la seule capable de trouver l'endroit où je me suis réfugiée. Mon sourire s'agrandit en la voyant se frayer un passage parmi la foule. Dès qu'elle est assez près, je la serre dans mes bras. Elle ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis partie, elle sait. Elle avait deviné avant tout le monde, même moi, que viendrait un jour où je craquerais. Tout cela, je le comprends en regardant ses yeux. C'est aussi à cet instant que je réalise que peu importe l'endroit où je suis, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est elle, juste elle. Et c'est pourquoi je décide de le lui dire. « Je t'aime ». Trois mots représentant mes sentiments. Je suis heureuse de le lui avoir dit en voyant la joie briller dans ses yeux. Encore plus quand je sens son souffle chaud chatouiller mon oreille avant qu'elle ne me murmure « Je t'aime aussi ». Je l'embrasse longuement, faisant passer tous les sentiments que j'ai pour elle et elle me répond avec la même ferveur. A bout de souffle, nous finissons quand même par rompre le baiser. Je la regarde avec un sourire amoureux -tout comme elle- et même si j'ai probablement l'air complètement idiote, je m'en moque. Parce que je l'aime. Et qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Après avoir passé un long moment à admirer le paysage dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle finit par m'entraîner vers sa voiture. Et malgré tout ce qui m'attend là-bas, je garde le sourire. Parce que je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi et que je serai également toujours présente pour elle. Parce que même si l'avenir ne se déroulera sans doute pas sans incidents, à nous deux, nous aurons la force de tout affronter. Parce que nous serons tout simplement heureuses.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, des avis?


End file.
